batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow
Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow is one of the main characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Biography Manufacturing heir, Oliver Queen is renowned for his billionaire status. While on a South Sea cruise, he was knocked overboard and washed ashore on Starfish Island. In order to survive, Queen fashioned a crude bow and arrow. He was eventually rescued and returned to his home in Star City. During a costume party, he dressed like Robin Hood and stopped a robbery in progress. Queen realized how restless he had become with crime and violence in the world and became Green Arrow. He later took on a partner named Speedy. Armed with a array of special trick arrows (combat, exploding and suction to name a few), Green Arrow teamed up with his friendly rival Batman over the years. They first met when Arrow was visiting Gotham City in search of a kidnapped wealthy heiress from Star City. Left for dead by Cavalier and Ruby Ryder, the duo were forced to work together and captured the villains. Their competitive spirit drove each other to be at their best and one up each other. However, Green Arrow appears to have a clear respect for Batman (and vice-versa) in the form of similar motifs such as the Arrow Plane, Arrow Car, and Arrow Cave. Green Arrow's belt is also a fitting homage to Batman. A non-visible console on his belt activated a homing arrow. On one occassion, Batman and Green Arrow went after Clock King only to be suspended in another death trap. After escaping Clock King's lair, the duo soundly defeated the Clock King before he could finish robbing a museum. On other, Arrow and Batman competed over who was destined to pull Excalibur from stone. When it was revealed both of them needed to pull the sword together, they called a truce from their rivalry. Green Arrow and Speedy pursued a career thief in 12 cities and 3 continents. They finally caught the criminal in London but were contacted by Batman to dig up his body. Only another super hero could deal with the booby traps lining his coffin. Afterwards, Arrow and Speedy helped fight off Gentleman Ghost's undead army. In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. Owlman used a device that induced vertigo on Green Arrow. While under custody of Owlman, he was tied to a giant bullseye board with a giant bow and arrow aimed at him. While apprehending Copperhead at a jewel heist, Green Arrow was visited by Bat-Mite, now dressed as Arrow. Months later, Green Arrow teamed up with Aquaman and Black Canary to stop Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, and Clock King from stealing a United Nations communications satellite. Instead, all six were put in a trance by the Music Meister and were nearly incinerated if not for Batman. Arrow, still harboring a crush on Black Canary, tried to reach out to her but only to fail as Canary pined over Batman. After Music Meister was defeated, Black Canary and Green Arrow finally were in tune together. Soon after, he teamed up with Red Tornado to defeat Grodd and Clock King only to be teleported to Gotham City by Dr. Fate in a bid to defeat Equinox. After being teleported to Mongul's Death Race, Green Arrow encountered a very different Batman. However, when Batman referenced a former mission incorrectly, Arrow realized his plan was to distract Mongul while the other heroes sabotaged his Warmoon. When aboard the moon, Green Arrow revealed a device hidden in his shoes that could generate an electromagnetic pulse. While Woozy Winks activated it to weaken their prison cell force field, Arrow used Plastic Man as a bow and shot Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, into the hole to get his power ring back. A short time later, Green Arrow faced off against the Clock King when he robbed the Star City Bank. He was surprised to see Aquaman on scene to assist in saving the day. Batman and Green Arrow teamed up again to take down space pirates who stole the Emerald Eye of Ekron. However, in mid-battle, Batman activated his Batrocket's shields and created a wormhole by mistake. After being pulled in, Green Arrow was left alone to battle the pirates. Eventually, Arrow succeeded but had to replicate the conditions that created a wormhole to Batman's destination. Shortly after Rhotul was defeated a second time, Arrow arrived on Zur En Arrh. He was elated to discover super powers on the planet but the Batmen cut his time short. With Batman aboard the Arrow Orbitor, Green Arrow activated another wormhole and returned home to Earth. While surveying the city from rooftop, Green Arrow was taken surprise by Faceless Hunter. A mind-controlled Speedy fired a trick arrow with a Starro clone on it at Arrow. The Faceless Hunter used Green Arrow's home city as the source of a signal designed to guide Starro to the planet Earth. He later assisted Batman in space. They defeated a horde of aliens trying to invade Earth disguised as meteors. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (first appearance) *Day of the Dark Knight! *Dawn of the Deadman! *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two *Legends of the Dark-Mite! (cameo) *Hail to the Tornado Tyrant! *Duel of the Double Crossers! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *Death Race to Oblivion! *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! *Sidekicks Assemble! *The Super-Batman of Planet X! *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Chill of the Night! (cameo) *The Mask of Matches Malone! (mentioned only) *Plague of the Proto-Types! *The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) Season 3: *Night of the Batmen! *Triumvirate of Terror! *Bold Beginnings! *Law's Legionnaires! *Tales of the New Teen Titans! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Trial by Fire! *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Trivia: *There are 7 death traps Batman and Green Arrow have been involved, the first was (chronoligacially) in Bold Beginnings! by Cavalier and Ruby Ryder, the second was ???, the third was ???, the fourth was ???, the fifth or sixth was in The Rise of the Blue Beetle! by the Clock King and the seventh was in Duel of the Double Crossers! by Catwoman. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters